Live!
by White Shadow
Summary: [One-shot]An S4 fanfic. Set in the aftermath of the events at El Eal. Hero 4 x Millay. Please R&R. I need some feedback from you guys.


**Suikoden IV Fanfic**

**Live!**

**Timeline: About a month after the events at Fort El-Eal**

**Note: **In this story, I named Hero 4 as Kay. The characters might be a little OOC. And I'm still not familiar with S4 just yet. So, please be gentle.

**Disclaimer: **Hey, if Suikoden is mine, why would I bother to do this?

Somewhere on the ocean...

A small bot was drifting gently on the vast ocean. A young man was having a nap peacefully until he was awakened by the birds' cry. He opened his eyes and sat up to survey his surroundings.

"Great, more water..." he muttered.

He reached out for a package. As he pulled it, he stared at numerous packages he received from his comrades for the journey.

_Rita: Hey, here's the whole stack of Ritapon just in case you got bored._

_Lilin: I made this ring with my sisters. We hope it will bring you luck._

_Snowe: Hey Kay. I know you can take care of yourself but it always good to have some medicine around._

He smiled as he remembered all the things they said. He pulled out his left glove and stared at the Rune of Punishment embedded on his hand.

"If not because of this rune, I'll probably never meet the rest of my friends..."

The rune glowed brightly, as if it's protesting to what he just said. He narrowed his eyes as he sent a silent command;

"I am the Master now. The time for atonement has ended. You will no longer take anyone's life. Not even me."

The cursed rune stopped glowing. He heaved a sigh and then pulled the package he intended to open. Written on its cover was a note with a woman's handwriting;

_Sir Kay, I hope you like my version of Gaien Special. Mr. Funghi taught me on how to do it.- Millay_

"Millay..."

_Millay: Sir Kay._

_Kay: Yes?_

_Millay: Please accept this. I hope it will be of help on your journey._

_Kay: Thank you, Millay. I hope it's not a hassle for you._

_Millay: Oh, please don't say that. _

He smiled as he remembered the pink haired girl he saved on Na-Nal. Along with the nobleman Reinbach, they easily dispatched the two scoundrels who were about to kidnap her. And as to repay for what he did, she stood guard outside his quarters along with Helga and Gretchen.

And as the time passed, he never thought anything about her until the events at Fort El Eal;

"_Who do you want to protect?"_

"Why...why do I think of her at that time?"

* * *

Kingdom of Obel, harbor...

Millay was staring aimlessly at the ocean when Helga approached her.

"So, you missed again?"

Millay turned to her friend.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, come on. It' just a sea patrol. Why do you want to be with Lady Flare so much?"

Millay sighed to that remark.

"Helga, jeez. It's not because of her."

"Oh, who is it, then?"

"Ummm...Sir Kay." A small blush appeared on her cheek as she replied.

Helga smiled mischievously.

"Hah. I kinda figured that out."

"R-really? Am I too obvious?"

"I don't know about Gretchen but I can tell from the way you stared at him when we were on the ship."

"Is that so. You're right, Helga. I do like Sir Kay but seeing him running around, doing many errands, I know I'll just be in the way."

"Millay..."

"Even when we were together, he never tell anything about his past. His family, where he's from. He's so reserved. He is unlike any other man that I know."

"Yeah. I can see that too. He'd rather keep the pain all to himself. We did our best but in the end, he used the rune to save us."

Millay looked up at the sky, watching the birds flown across freely.

(Sir Kay...)

* * *

Obel's sea territory...

A patrol ship was on its way back with an extra crew.

"So, how long was it, Your Highness?"

"Please call me by name. We're friends after all."

"Very well, Lady Flare. How long has it been?"

The blonde haired princess stared at the ocean.

"It's been a month since you left. What were you doing all this time?"

"Eh...nothing in particular. I was just drifting aimlessly..."

Flare smiled.

"Is that your idea of a journey?"

The man smiled back at her.

"More or less, milady."

"I see you've acquired quite a sense of humor as well."

"Thank you, Lady Flare. The journey was certainly not a useless one. I spent many nights about what I will do after this."

"So, what will you do?"

"I'll live as long as possible. I want to get back to my life. I want to enjoy everything."

"And forget about the rune?"

Kay stared at his left hand.

"No. I won't forget about this rune. That is why I'll try my best to live."

"Well said, Sir Kay."

"Lady Flare."

"Yes?"

"I haven't told you this. When the moment I released the rune's power at El Eal, I saw your mother..."

"My...mother?"

"Yes. She told me not to use the rune anymore unless I have something precious to protect."

"I see..."

* * *

"Hey Millay. Look. Isn't that Lady Flare's patrol ship?" Helga pointed out at the approaching ship.

"Yeah. That's definitely it."

A royal guard on the deck of the ship shouted;

"Please tell His Majesty that Sir Kay is on the ship! Sir Kay has returned!"

Everyone on the pier were shocked but a guard recovered his senses;

"I will inform His Majesty immediately!"

"Looks like your wish come true..." Helga said with big grin on her face.

Millay nodded.

"I hope so. I certainly hope so..."

* * *

The news of Kay's return spread like a wildfire and on such short notice, Lino En Kuldes, the King of Obel made a feast to welcome his return. Kay tried to talk out of it but in the end, he was dragged by Flare to the feast.

Kay walked down towards the pier, heaving a sigh of relief.

(Phew, I finally managed to sneak out of the banquet. And I never thought His Majesty can be such a drunk.)

Then, under the moonlight, he saw a slender figure of a female. The girl turned around to look at him. Kay immediately recognized her.

"Millay."

"Sir Kay? What are you doing here?"

Kay settled down at the edge of the pier and looked up at the moon.

"Just want to relieve some stress. Me and formalities just don't mix. Come on, have a seat."

Millay sat next to him.

"I...I see. I don't know if I should ask you..."

"Oh, about this outfit?" Kay said, referring to his all black leather outfit. Despite the dark suit, he still retains that red bandana on his forehead.

"Umm...yes."

"Phil made it for me as a gift. It is called the 'Dark Set'. You like it?"

Millay stared at him for a while. Then, she nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I like it."

Kay smiled at her. This caused her heart to pounds faster.

"Thanks. By the way, I've heard you've been offered a position as a General."

"Yes. I'm still thinking about it."

"I see. Well, you decide what's best for you, okay?"

"I will."

"Oh, one more thing. Thanks for the meal you gave. It was delicious. I really like it."

Millay slightly blushed.

"Thank...thank you..."

"Haha. There's no need to..."

Suddenly, Kay's left hand glowed brightly. He turned to Millay.

"Hurry, get out of here!"

"But I..."

"Hurry...AAAARGHHHH!"

Kay screamed in agony as the Rune of Punishment torments its master. Millay tried to help but was pushed away by the rune's power. Kay looked at her, smiling;

"Millay, take care."

"Sir Kay, DON'T!"

With that, Kay purposely fell into the water.

"Damn...you...let's make this final!"

"SIR KAY!"

Millay stared at the water where Kay fell into, hoping that he would come up soon. Then, she heard a scream and a blinding red light shot up to the sky. She looked at the light in fear.

"No..."

Suddenly, the light disappeared as a gloved hand grabbed base of the pier. It was Kay's. He was panting and clearly exhausted from his encounter. Millay quickly pulled him up and cradled his head on her legs.

"Sir Kay! Are you alright?"

Kay smiled weakly.

"Certainly not."

"What just happened? The rune..."

Kay looked at his left hand. The symbol of the cursed rune was no longer there.

"The rune wants to transfer itself to you and taking my life in the process. I resist and finally managed to seal it off within my body."

"Sir Kay..."

"Millay, from now on, we can't be close to each other. I fear that the seal is only temporary and I..."

Millay looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then, she buried her face on his chest. It took a moment for Kay to realize that she was crying.

"I like you, Sir Kay. I always like you since the first time I saw you..."

Kay stroke her gently and realized that he too, fell for her.

"Millay, I...feel the same way too but with this curse, I won't be able to give you happiness."

"I don't care about the rune. I only care about you. I want to be with you. I don't care of anything else..."

"Millay..."

"You're strong at heart. I know I can trust you."

Kay smiled as he kissed her head.

"Millay, please stay with me then..."

Millay, still crying on his chest, uttered the last words;

"We'll live. Together. Forever."

* * *

**Final note: **

Why Millay, you asked? Cause I think she's cute, that's all. Plus, I think the hero and her might make a good couple instead of her and Reinbach. But it's just me.

Yeah I know, the end is cheesy (and plain). So sue me. Anyways, I made up the scene where the hero sealed off the Rune of Punishment within his body since Geddoe did the same to his True Lightning Rune in S3. If I got good reviews, I might make another fic based on S4. Thanx for reading and hope you enjoy reading it.

White Shadow


End file.
